nicolarobertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Day (Single)
' "Lucky Day"' is a song by British recording artist Nicola Roberts. It was released on September 18, 2011 under label Polydor Records as the second single from Roberts debut album Cinderella's Eyes. The song was written by Roberts and was produced by Canadian electropop group Dragonette. "Lucky Day" is an upbeat pop song featuring synths; lyrically the song talks of a boy not succumbing to advances—but doing so eventually—although Roberts stated the concept relates to all aspects of life and luckiness. Roberts' vocals have been compared to that of Liza Minnelli and the track has been compared to the music of David Guetta and the Katy Perry track "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". The song was well received by contemporary critics, who noted the success of the Dragonette-production, in addition to reviewers who called it a good follow-up single to her debut due to the successful pop themes and potential of the track. Commercially the track debuted at number 40 in both the UK Singles Chart and the Scottish Singles Chart. A music video directed by Stephen Agnes was released; the video was filmed in the East Village of New York City and presented Roberts walking down various streets in the city with special effects added to her movements. During the shoot, weather conditions made it uncomfortable for filming, although this was not reflected in critical opinion. The video's simplicity, as well as the dress she wore in the video, gained mixed responses from critics. Lyrics 2x Could it my, could it be my, Could it be my lucky day? I like a phone call, I like to hear something like this. Woah, woah, woah, woah. A conversation, That maybe leads into a kiss (aha) Mwoah, mwoah, mwoah, mwoah. Aah, say that you love me, Say that you need me too. Best you ever had. It could be so easy, For you to please me, baby. So how come you tease me? You told me so what do you say? Are you gonna take this golden opportunity? Won't you give it to me, because you've got what I want. Maybe it's my lucky day. Just like the first spark, And watch the fireworks explode. Boom, boom, baby. You've got a fast car, So why the hell we driving slow? Zoom, zoom, zoom to me. Kisses on my pillow, I've hundreds of those though I want something more. So congratulations, It's not the occasion they went. I get my way. You told me so what do you say? Are you gonna take this golden opportunity? Won't you give it to me, because you've got what I want. Maybe it's my lucky day. Uhu, ow. Gonna be my lu-uh-uh-uh My lucky da-ay, my lucky day. What do you say? Are you gonna take this golden opportunity? Just give it to me, because you've got what I want. Maybe it's my lucky day, my, my lucky day. 3x Could it my, could it be my, Could it be my lucky day (day, day, day, maybe it's my lucky day)? You told me so what do you say? Are you gonna take this golden opportunity? Won't you give it to me, because you've got what I want. Maybe it's my lucky day. My day, day, day, Maybe it's my lucky day. Maybe it's my lucky day. Maybe it's my lucky day.